Désolé pour hier soir
by Amandaaa
Summary: Une migraine atroce, un occupant un peu trop connu dans ma chambre... MALFOY! Bon sang, mais qu'estce que j'ai bien pu faire hier soir! OS HPDM


Quand j'ai commencé cette fic, je ne pensais jamais la finir (ni même qu'elle soit aussi longue! 22 pages Word!) Mais je m'étais promis de me remettre un peu à l'écriture de fics alors bon… La chanson est de Tryo, j'en ai retranscrit les paroles juste en-dessous!

°°°

**Désolé pour hier soir…**

°°°

_Réveil matin quinze heures, j'me réveille comme une fleur, marguerite, dans le macadam a besoin d'un doliprane_

_Réveil matin quinze heures, j'me réveille comme une fleur, ça va les gars, bien dormi?_

_Pas de réponse, tant pis._

_Putain les gars, abusé, qui c'est qui a fini le café? _

_Oh, ça va, ça va, tu vas pas nous gonfler_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Guiz' , t'as quelque chose à me dire? _

_Ben hier t'étais pas bourré, ouais, t'étais pire! _

_Oh! Prise de conscience, seize heures je fais mine d'aller me coucher_

_Je mets les mains dans les poches, défile le cours de ma soirée, _

_Les tickets de carte bleue, quelques tickets de caisse _

_Me font remonter le temps, oh putain merde ma caisse! _

_Ta Ferrari n'est pas là? Tu n'l'as pas prise avec toi? _

_T'as dû la laisser au milieu du parking du macumba _

_J'ai la mémoire qui flanche et les yeux rouges _

_Et en plus, surprise! dans ton lit ça bouge! _

_Sur ce coup-là, man, t'as été un homme_

_T'as ramené le croisé de Jackie Sardou et d'un pokémon!_

_T'as du style, t'as du style, t'as du style héé mon frère, _

_Quand tu vois double, tu ramènes de la bombe nucléaire! _

_Désolé pour hier soir _

_d'avoir fini à l'envers _

_la tête dans le cul, _

_le cul dans le brouillard, _

_les gars désolé pour hier_

_Désolé pour hier soir _

_d'avoir fini à l'envers _

_promis demain j'arrête de boire, _

_hier c'était la dernière!_

_Bon ben salut, on s'appelle? _

_Fille remerciée, 17 heures, je provoque une assemblée_

_J'ai de relents de gin, de vodka, de kye et de saké_

_T'as l'œil qui part en vrille! Y a des coins dans vos sourires_

_On me cache quelque chose! Qu'ai-je pu bien faire de pire?_

_Fallait mani-mani-manier mieux la nuit man_

_  
Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave_

_  
Fallait mani-mani-manier mieux la nuit man_

_  
Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave_

_Mais je sais pas, rappelez moi, j'me souviens pas les gars_

_  
Ben, t'étais grave hein ? t'as pété ton câble, souviens toi_

_  
Hé ho, hé ho ! t'es monté sur l'chapiteau accroché au cordage_

_  
T'as failli t'aplatir comme un blaireau_

_  
Hé ho, hé ho ! tu voulais pas redescendre_

_  
Quitte à vivre en hauteur c'est mieux que de se pendre_

_Désolé pour hier soir d'avoir fini à l'envers, _

_la tête dans l'cul, l'cul dans le brouillard, _

_les gars désolé pour hier_

_Désolé pour hier soir d'avoir fini à l'envers!_

_Promis, demain, j'arrête de boire, _

_Hier c'était la dernière!_

_Fallait mani-mani-manier mieux la nuit man_

_  
Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave_

_  
Fallait mani-mani-manier mieux la nuit man_

_  
Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave_

_Me voilà donc fin prêt pour de nouvelles résolutions_

_Un esprit de sainteté dans un super corps de champion_

_Me voila donc prêt j'me colle devant la télé soupe aux légumes bol de thé_

_  
Et qu'on me foute la paix_

_  
Si faut qu'on puisse à ce point être mal le lendemain_

_  
Dans son canap', dans ton canap' on est bien_

_À quoi bon sortir, se foutre la guerre?_

_Plus jamais je vous jure plus jamais comme hier!_

_« Hé mali! »_

_Hé ho, hé ho! qu'est c'que tu fais avec ton verre d'eau ?_

_  
C'est l'anniv' à titi allez on va se taper l'apéro_

_  
Hé ho, hé ho ! allez mali-mali bouge tes fesses_

_  
T'as promis à titi il faut tenir ses promesses  
_

_Et désolé pour ce soir si je finis à l'envers_

_  
Mali, on s'retrouve au comptoir, titi fête son anniversaire_

_  
Et désolé pour ce soir si je finis à l'envers_

_  
Après celle-là j'arrête de boire, laissez moi juste la dernière_

_  
Fallait mani-mani-manier mieux la nuit man_

_  
Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave_

_  
Fallait mani-mani-manier mieux la nuit man_

_  
Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave_

°°°

J'ouvre les yeux, cherchant instinctivement la lumière du réveil. Mon regard fouille le noir ambiant jusqu'à croiser les chiffres rouges. Curieusement, ma langue est pâteuse et mon esprit confus. Je ne cherche pas à me l'expliquer, concentré que je suis à déterminer l'heure sur le cadran.

13:00.

Les chiffres clignotent quelques secondes dans mon cerveau brumeux. On est dimanche. Pas de travail. Je peux encore somnoler quelques minutes…

Quoi? Déjà 15 heures? Mais où sont passées les deux heures précédentes? Je ne pensais pas avoir dormi pourtant…

Rectification. Je ne pense pas du tout pour le moment. Besoin d'un café.

Je me relève sur les coudes. Dans le noir, je m'assieds précautionneusement. Je manque de m'étaler par terre. Il semblerait que j'ai dévié dans mon sommeil sur la droite du lit, moi qui dort toujours sur la gauche.

Aïe. Mal de crâne.

Café. Urgent. Soif. Langue qui doit sentir le rance à des kilomètres.

Ma main va jusqu'aux volets. Les interstices laissent passer une lumière aveuglante. Aaah! Un grognement. On referme, vite.

Abandon du lit, direction la cuisine. Avec un peu de chance, Ron sera dans le même état que moi…

Ah, non.

Je fronce les sourcils.

« T'as bu tout le café! »

Mon colocataire me lance un regard par en-dessous, le genre que Dumbledore me faisait quand il y avait quelque chose de trèèèès important que je devrais savoir.

« Je suis en train d'en faire. C'est Hermione qui a bu la cafetière. » précise-t-il. « Euh, ça va Harry? »

Je me laisse tomber lourdement sur la chaise de cuisine.

« Hermione? Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là de si bon matin? »

Cette fois, j'ai l'air d'un réel abruti aux yeux de Ron, je le lis sur son visage.

« Harry, elle a passé la nuit ici. »

« Ah. »

Silence. Je mâchonne ma langue, supplie mentalement le pichet d'eau vide de se remplir et de venir me rafraîchir.

« Et pourquoi elle est partie si tôt? On n'est pas dimanche? »

Je n'ai pas de don télépathique, la carafe refuse de m'obéir.

« Urgence à Sainte-Mangouste. »

Ron fronce les sourcils, me détaillant sous toutes les coutures, une habitude exaspérante qu'il a prise d'Hermione.

« Harry… »

« Geu? »

Je suis très frais le matin.

Ron se met à ma hauteur, posant une main sur le rebord de la table, l'autre sur le dossier de ma chaise. Cette fois, je commence à me poser de sérieuses questions. Du moins, aussi sérieuses que je puisse me le permettre à cette heure-ci. À propos quelle heure est-il?

Hein? 15 heures 20? Comment j'ai fait mon compte? Y'était pas 13 heures tout à l'heure? Ah, non. Beuarf.

« Tu vas bien? »

« Ron, tu sais bien que je suis complètement dans le pâté le matin. » j'articule.

Mal à la tête.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal pour avoir droit au regard à la McGo? »

« T'as seulement abusé sur la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. » rigole doucement mon ami.

« QUOI? »

La bouche qui s'assèche encore plus qu'avant, rivalisant avec le Sahara. Oh, merde. Ron m'a déjà fait des comptes-rendus de moi bourré, et c'était pas joyeux. Du moins, pas de MON point de vue. Parce que Ron, et surtout les jumeaux Weasley, trouvent ça particulièrement réjouissant.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? »

« Au club, tu as commencé à délirer, monter sur la table et à faire un petit strip-tease » sourit Ron.

Je fais mine de m'évanouir. En fait, je suis vert de rage. De honte. Eurk. Les deux sentiments ne se marient pas ensemble. Toilettes.

Ron me suit et me tient les mèches de cheveux pour qu'elles ne tombent pas devant mon visage.

Mal à la tête. Le goût du rance revient dans ma bouche, multiplié par six. Dizaines, bien sûr.

« Mais Hermione m'a obligé à te ramener au sol ou elle menaçait de me lâcher pour cette nuit. Dommage que tu aies été ivre, Harry, je t'ai repéré pleins d'intéressés. Si j'avais pas été hétéro, même moi… »

Je renonce à lâcher un ricanement sarcastique, au cas où les restes de mon dernier repas ne viennent s'étaler sur la face de mon futur ex meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait d'autre? » je demande misérablement, en allant m'écrouler sur le canapé fatigué de notre salon commun.

Ron retient un fou rire.

« Tu te souviens vraiment de rien? »

Arg. mauvais, mauvais, mauvais.

À ce moment, la porte de ma chambre grince et nous tournons nos yeux dans sa direction. Je mets une seconde à me rendre compte que, si je ne suis pas dans ma chambre, la porte ne devrait pas s'ouvrir, une autre à comprendre qu'il y a donc une personne d'inconnue dans mon repaire, une troisième à m'épouvanter: j'ai ramené quelqu'un hier soir?

Oh, my God.

« MALFOY! »

Ouah. Harry, crie pas, tu vas te percer les tympans.

L'héritier Malfoy, j'ai nommé le Serpentard le plus enquiquineur de la planète, est en caleçon, sur le seuil de ma porte de chambre.

Il n'a pas l'air très heureux de l'accueil.

« Salut **Harry**… »

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

Serait-ce une rougeur soudaine que je viens d'apercevoir sur les joues pâles de mon ennemi de Poudlard?

Je rêve.

Hé, il m'a pas appelé par mon prénom?

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans ma chambre?

« Attends, c'est MON caleçon qu'il porte? » je rugis en désignant le blond, fusillant Ron du regard.

Le rouquin explose de rire.

« Mwahahahahaha! Si tu voyais ta tête, Harry! » souffle-t-il entre deux éclats.

La chasse au Weasley est officiellement ouverte.

« Tu m'as laissé le ramener à la maison! »

Fusil chargé.

Malfoy n'a pas l'air heureux que je l'ignore comme ça.

« Tu n'avais pas l'air contre, hier soir! » s'énerve-t-il.

« J'étais bourré! »

Malfoy serre les dents. Puis, il se tourne vers Ron, prend MA chaise de cuisine pour s'y installer. Et tout naturellement:

« Y a du café? »

Ma mâchoire s'écrase sur le sol.

« Hermione a bu ce qu'il y avait. »

« Sainte-Mangouste l'a rappelée? » suppose correctement l'ex Serpentard.

Oula, oula, oula. On tombe dans la quatrième dimension. Mon meilleur ami et mon pire ennemi sont en train de discuter tranquillement dans MA cuisine à propos de ma meilleure amie.

Et moi, qu'est-ce que je…?

Une idée abominable vient de me traverser l'esprit.

« Malfoy… »

« Tu pourrais laisser tomber le patronyme? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Trop de fois que ça m'arrive en une matinée. Après-midi. Bref. On a été intimes à ce point? Gloups.

« Et pourquoi je le ferais? » je m'obstine.

Je ferme les yeux. Allez, peut-être que si j'y crois suffisamment, cet horrible moment va s'évaporer dans les vapeurs de l'alcool.

J'y crois. J'y crois.

J'entends Malfoy qui soupire.

Jycroisjycroisjycroisjycroisjycrois.

« Après hier soir, je crois qu'on peut laisser tomber les insultes et adopter les prénoms. »

J'y crois pas! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait hier soir? Non! Pas ce que je crois être ça et qui ne peut pas l'être, jamais ô grand jamais je n'aurais fait ce que je crois être ce que nous avons fait et surtout avec lui!

« Euh.. Je crois que je vais vous laisser, les gars… » hoquette Ron, perdu dans son fou rire. « Hermione m'a demandé de la rejoindre dans un quart d'heure au café d'en face… »

T'auras de choses à lui raconter!

« Roooon…. »

Je le prends à part, lui arrachant pratiquement le bras. Malfoy nous jette un regard surpris, tandis que je traîne Ron hors de la pièce, dans sa chambre.

« C'est quoi ce coup foireux? »

« Quel coup foireux? »

Fais ton innocent, tiens!

« Chaque fois qu'il y a plan foireux, ça vient de toi. Pourquoi. Malfoy. Est-il. Dans ma. Chambre? Qu'est-ce que t'as manigancé? »

Ron se récrie illico.

« Ah, non, Harry! Ça, c'est pas du tout mon genre! Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a qu'Hermione pour monter un truc pareil! Au début, j'étais pas d'accord! Tu me connais… »

Il part dans un long monologue dont je perds le fil.

« …et Hermione a toujours eu le goût du risque: souviens-toi pour le Polynectar en première année et aussi… »

Je ricane.

« Cette fois, il va lui en coûter plus qu'une demi-transformation en chat! »

« Hé, menace ma petite amie! »

Je lui lance un regard noir qui lui cloue le bec.

« Au fait Harry… »

Son air goguenard ne me dit rien qui vaille, alors qu'un marteau tape l'enclume qui me sert de tête avec acharnement.

« T'étais au-dessus ou en-dessous? »

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

« DEHORS OU JE T'ETRANGLE! » je beugle.

Énième fou rire de la part de Ron, qui sort de la chambre. Je le suis, évitant soigneusement le regard de Malfoy.

La porte claque. Un long, très long silence suit son départ.

Je me racle la gorge, me tourne vers Malfoy. Draco?

Et puis, c'est quoi ce prénom débile? C'est ridicule de s'appeler comme ça! À quoi pensaient ses parents en lui donnant un nom pareil? À rien, sûrement! D'ailleurs, ils pensent, les parents Malfoy?

C'est là, à ce moment précis, que je m'aperçois que la fouine me mate.

Me mate, moi, HARRY POTTER!

« Oh, Merlin. » je marmonne pour moi, tout en m'apercevant que je suis dans la même tenue que lui.

Trouver un tee-shirt, un pull, un polaire, un imper, n'importe quoi!

Direction la chambre. Ne pas regarder Malfoy. Peut-être que si je fais semblant qu'il n'est pas là, il en aura marre et il partira?

Bon, d'accord, il ne partira peut-être pas avec mon caleçon sur le dos. (Sur les fesses.) Mais je veux bien lui prêter mon manteau, et même ma garde-robe entière!

La chaise de la cuisine émet un grincement et je sens sa présence dérangeante dans mon dos.

Je farfouille dans mon armoire à la recherche d'un tee-shirt potable ( pas trop sale).

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Hermione m'ait fichu dans un tel pétrin! Ça, elle va m'entendre quand elle va revenir! Et si elle _ose_ me sortir des bêtises telles que « mais Harry, tu as toujours été obsédé par Malfoy », ce qui entre parenthèses, est totalement FAUX, je l'étripe.

« Ca ne sert à rien. » dit alors Malfoy.

Je me retourne furieusement. Et stoppe. Cet espèce de… blond est juste devant moi. Distance vitale non respectée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Alerte, alerte, espace vital en danger! Je répète! Houston, nous avons un problème!

Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas remarquer ses yeux gris si profonds? Ses cheveux qui ont l'air si doux au toucher? Son sourire?

Hein? Son sourire?

Alors, là! C'est bien la première fois que je vois Malfoy sourire de_ cette façon._ Il a l'air un peu gêné, timide et en même temps _gentil._

C'est officiel, j'ai pénétré la cinquième dimension (oui, là on est passé directement à la cinquième). Un univers parallèle. Depuis quand Malfoy a-t-il échangé sa personnalité de connard accompli pour un type qui fait des sourires tomber par terre?

Je cligne des yeux.

« Qu… quoi? »

Je bégaie! Arrrg, je n'arrive pas y croire! Je suis en train de bégayer! Reprends-toi, Harry Potter!

« Ca ne sert à rien. » répète tranquillement Malfoy.

« J'ai parfaitement compris la première fois, merci. » je réponds sèchement. Je tire sur le tee-shirt le plus bas de la pile et, loi de la gravité oblige, tout le tas se renverse sur le sol. Dépité, j'enfile rapidement mon tee-shirt, notant au passage le sourire en coin de Malfoy.

« Je suis censé rester quasiment à poil devant toi? Non merci, je suis pas exhibitionniste. »

Un des sourcils de mon ennemi s'arc-boute en accent circonflexe. Je soutiens son regard puis mes yeux descendent progressivement et s'aventurent machinalement sur son corps. Hum, c'est moi ou quelqu'un fait cramer l'immeuble?

Un rire bref me sort de ma contemplation. Aaaaaaaaah! Je suis en train de regarder Malfoy! Oulalalalalala! Calme-toi, Harry! Ça va passer, c'est normal…

Panique à bord, saletés d'hormones indisciplinées!

Mais il se fout de moi, en plus!

« Malfoy… » je gronde, en signe d'avertissement.

Il m'adresse un sourire très différent du précédent, très franc et qui me fait un drôle d'effet au niveau des genoux. Ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir…

« Ne nie pas la réalité. » poursuit Malfoy.

« Je ne nie RIEN! » je rugis.

Cafééééé!

Je me rue dans la cuisine, bousculant sans ménagement le blond sur mon passage.

Dans mon esprit résonne une seule question, celle que Ron a posé avant de partir:

_T'étais au-dessous ou en-dessous?_

Eh bien, à mon humble avis, étant donné qu'à mon réveil je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur au… arrrg! Arrêtons-là les pensées traumatisantes!

Question qui amène à une autre, beaucoup, beaucoup, **beaucoup**plus importante: est-ce qu'on l'a fait!

J'aimerais bien le demander à Draco mais je ne me sens pas encore assez à l'aise avec lui pour l'interroger à propos de ça… Je sais qu'il va falloir en parler… Si on pouvait juste reculer ce moment le plus loin possible!

« Tu vas me suivre encore longtemps? » j'aboie, alors qu'il marche dans mes pas jusqu'à la cuisine.

Draco croise les bras sur son torse ô combien divin. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et il semble prêt à me sauter dessus. Non, pas pour… BREF!

« Potter » éructe-t-il mon nom comme s'il était une déjection de pigeon particulièrement dégoûtante et répugnante. Tiens, c'est fini les « Harry »? « Je vois que tu n'as pas évolué depuis Poudlard. Tu as gardé le même esprit puéril qu'à l'époque. »

Je reste bouche bée comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il en profite pour continuer.

« T'en as pas marre de renier notre attirance?(Hein? Une attirance? Quelle attirance? Où il a vu qu'on était attirés, lui et moi?) Merde, il faut te saouler pour que tu puisses arrêter d'avoir peur de ton ombre? (quoiquoiquoi? N'importe quoi! J'ai quand même vaincu Voldemort!) On n'est plus au collège! J'ai _changé_, Harry. (Les « Harry » reviennent en force!) Je ne suis plus ce petit crétin fini que tu as connu. »

Au mot « attirance », ma cafetière m'échappe et va s'écraser sur le sol.

« Merde. » je râle.

« « Merde »! » répète-t-il, abasourdi. « C'est tout ce que tu as à me répondre? »

« Hein? Mais de quoi tu parles encore? » je grogne, m'abaissant pour ramasser l'appareil.

J'entends un drôle de bruit dans mon dos, ressemblant étrangement à une déglutition.

Je mets ça sur le dos des maux de tête hallucinatoires des lendemains de fête. Oui, ça existe, parfaitement!

Je me frotte les yeux, longuement, puis prend une graaaaaaande inspiration.

« Je… »

« Est-ce que tu te souviens au moins de ce que nous avons fait hier? »

Le mépris dans sa voix me fait me sentir misérable. Et j'y entends clairement de la déception, de la fatigue.

« Quelle question! »

Je pose durement la cafetière sur la table de cuisine, cherche à m'occuper les mains pour reprendre contenance.

Un silence. Il hésite.

« Tu ne… tu ne t'en rappelles pas? »

Je me demande encore combien de temps je vais pouvoir faire traîner les choses. Si je lui disais: « on oublie tout et on se quitte bons ennemis? »?

Je l'entends soupirer derrière moi. D'une voix dégoulinante de douceur(vraiment très anti-Malfoyen, tout ça…), il me propose de nous asseoir sur le canapé pour discuter. Sa main se pose délicatement sur mon avant-bras et je me retiens de hurler au viol.

Je laisse là les débris de ma défunte cafetière et vais m'installer avec gêne dans mon propre sofa. Il prend place à côté de moi et je prie pour que mini-Harry reste sage.

Mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait une raison de ne pas être sage. Quelle personne normale pourrait avoir une réaction physique résultant d'une poussée d'hormones vigoureuse à cause de ce sale Serpentard? (n/a:)

Son visage est sérieux.

« Écoute, je comprends que tu aies envie de fuir la réalité. Mais on est tous deux des adultes responsables. »

Mes yeux se ferment, je baisse la tête. Il a raison.

« Okay, Malfoy. Sur ce coup-là, je te suis. »

Il a l'air étonné et… moqueur.

« Tu veux dire que tu reconnais que j'ai raison et toi tort! »

Ma bouche s'ouvre en un cri de protestation.

« Non! »

Il sourit nonchalamment, sûr de lui, et _je le déteste pour me sourire comme cela._ Je me renfrogne, m'isole d'un côté du canapé. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Bon sang, Potter, tu vas pas bouder, j'espère? »

« Bien sûr que non » je ronchonne. « Au fait, depuis quand t'es homo? »

Il n'a pas l'air choqué que je lui demande une chose aussi intime. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffe un peu et je me sens baver. Il doit s'en apercevoir car il rougit un peu. Je détourne brusquement la tête pour ne plus le regarder. C'est la première fois que je vois Malfoy rougir d'autre chose que de colère.

Vraiment, ces hormones… C'est n'importe quoi! Si ça continue, je réagirai même à la présence de Snape! Ce serait le monde à l'envers!

« Je croyais que ma réputation à Poudlard avait fait le tour des dortoirs. Hum, je suis déçu qu'un aussi beau mec que toi ne l'ait pas su. Sinon, j'en aurai profité. »

« Qu…QUOI? »

Malfoy me drague! MALFOY ME DRAGUE! J'arrive pas à y croire! Cette bombe sexuelle est en train de me confesser qu'il aurait été pour une partie de jambes en l'air avec moi!

Bien. Nous sommes donc à la sixième dimension.

« Sérieusement, Potter. Concernant cette nuit… »

Il a immédiatement mon attention, même si je reste complètement ébahi par sa révélation. Son soudain aveu semble l'avoir gêné car il refuse de croiser mon regard.

« Raconte-moi tout en détail. S'il te plaît. »

J'avoue, le dernier mot a été dur à prononcer. Il ricane nerveusement.

« Comme tu veux… »

La tension est palpable dans la pièce et je modifie ma position dans le fauteuil. Il repasse sa main dans les cheveux et je trouve ça beaucoup trop sexy pour être supportable.

Pour note: seul le _geste_ est sexy, pas le type en question. Franchement, _Malfoy…_

« Granger avait apparemment eu vent de notre… attirance physique. »

Je décide de me mettre d'énormes œillères mentales, histoire de rester _totalement objectif_.

« J'ai jamais eu d'attirance phys… »

Malfoy me lance un regard meurtrier.

« Tu as donc oublié également notre dernière bagarre en septième année? » fait-il narquoisement. « Je vais donc devoir te donner une autre preuve. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire « ouf » (au secours aurait été plus approprié), il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse.

Tut tut tut tut tut tut…

Déconnexion cérébrale pour Harry Potter.

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et je quitte la Terre. Un océan de sensations délicieuses m'envahissent. Ma tête me tourne, sa bouche merveilleuse dévore la mienne et je ne peux qu'apprécier.

Oh my God.

Comme porté par un courant d'émotions, mon corps chavire, je me sens tomber. Mes bras se fraient un chemin vers son dos, sa nuque. Ne pas gémir, ne pas gémir, ne pas gémir…

Trop tard: il vient de se retirer et je me sens vide et froid. J'aspire à grandes goulées, comme un noyé sans sa bouée.

« Merlin… » je souffle, allongé sur le canapé, Malfoy sur moi.

Quoiquoiquoi? Qu'est-ce que je fais ainsi? Je ne me souviens même pas m'être étendu! (hmm, aurai-je réellement des troubles de la mémoire? Ou alors c'est _lui_ qui m'aurait fait perdre pied au point de ne plus avoir conscience du reste? Argh, hypothèse peu rassurante, je préfère encore la première…)

Pour une fois, il n'arbore pas son sourire d'autosatisfaction très agaçant. Il paraît même troublé, autant que moi.

Nos yeux se cherchent.

« Est-ce suffisant pour toi? » demande-t-il quand il trouve les miens.

Voyons, voyons… Serai-je capable dans mon état de baragouiner un « non » compréhensible?

« Grmaksesdbon… »

Visiblement non. Passons au plan B.

« Je crois n'avoir pas très bien compris, Harry… »

Je déteste quand il m'appelle Harry. Je déteste quand il souffle mon prénom d'une manière sensuelle. Je déteste Draco Malfoy.

Son visage s'approche.

Rectification: je hais Draco Malfoy.

Warning, Potter! Nous sommes attaqués!

« Onsestjamaisembrassés »

Il s'éloigne, pfiouuuuuuu.

« Quoi? »

Je me redresse, il s'écarte, nous nous rasseyons normalement et je respire enfin. Je tousse une fois, pour éclaircir ma gorge. Maintenant que ce chacal blond n'est plus aussi près, j'ai reconquis un calme olympien. Tout va bien.

« Je disais qu'on ne s'était jamais embrassés, pour mémoire! »

Il roule des yeux.

« Ouais, ouais… mais c'était à deux doigts. »

Mais quelle mauvaise foi!

« Tu te fous de moi? On voulait se tuer l'un l'autre, je te rappelle! »

« Mais on n'a jamais dit par quel moyen » continue-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui me fait rougir.

« Le fait est qu'on n'a RIEN fait! » je grogne, déterminé à ne pas me laisser impressionner malgré mes pommettes très légèrement pourpres.

Il hausse un sourcil aristocratique.

« T'aurais dû écouter ton érection. » remarque-t-il.

Bien. Si tout à l'heure j'accusais quelques rougeurs malvenues, je suis à présent l'heureux propriétaire d'un visage qui a tourné à l'écarlate complet.

« C'était dû à l'excitation du combat! » je nie.

Au fait, comment l'a-t-il sentie?

« Si j'avais voulu ne serait-ce que t'embrasser, je l'aurais fait! » je me défends.

« On était ennemis! Tu aurais préféré te suicider plutôt que de tenter quoi que ce soit avec moi! »

« Tu ne me plaisais pas! »

« Tu as eu des rêves avec moi en personnage principal! »

Ron! Traître! Faux-frère!

« Tous les adolescents ont des rêves bizarres! »

« Donc tu admets les rêves » sourit-il avec joie.

« Je ne… »

« Et combien en font avec leur ennemi? »

« J'ai pas fait de sondage, excuse-moi! »

« Tu me désirais! Déjà! »

« Tu délires! »

« Tu étais jaloux de Parkinson parce que tu croyais que je sortais avec! »

« Ce bulldog? N'importe quoi! »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas embrassé ce soir-là! »

« Je sortais avec Ginny, merde! »

C'est parti tout seul.

Silence.

Son visage éclairé parle de lui-même.

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'en avais eu… » je tente.

« Je reconnais bien là la loyauté des Gryffondor » sourit paresseusement Draco. « Alors tu ne t'es retenu qu'à cause de la belette. »

« Non! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! »

Si vous vous posez la question, c'est un énorme coup de soleil qui vient de s'installer sur ma figure. C'est vrai que le soleil londonien a tapé fort cette année, c'est pas croyable…

« Si on revenait plutôt à cette nuit, Malfoy? »

Mais non je ne change pas de sujet délibérément. Et ce sourire qui fait courir des papillons dans mon ventre ne montre absolument pas qu'il a compris ma gêne (gêne que je ne ressens totalement pas).

À nouveau il se rapproche de moi et j'en perds mes moyens. Du moins, j'en _perdrais_ mes moyens, si j'avais été attiré par Draco Malfoy, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas.

« Granger m'avait averti que vous sortiez tous dans ce club. (sa voix caressante ne me fait aucun effet.) Je suis resté accoudé au bar quand je t'ai vu commençant à t'échauffer. Tu me tournais le dos mais ça ne m'avait pas empêché de remarquer le nombre de vodkas que tu avais commandées… »

Je fronce les sourcils, entrouvre la bouche, prêt à démentir cette réputation d'alcoolo qu'il est en train de me faire. Il voit mon mécontentement et en profite pour me railler (salopard).

« J'ai fait les comptes si ça t'intéresse… »

Il conjure un petit calepin noir et l'ouvre, très à l'aise. J'hallucine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit là-dedans? » je grogne, un peu alarmé, me penchant vers lui.

Il projette sa main devant moi, paume à la verticale, pour me garder à distance respectable.

Comme si j'allais lui sauter dessus. Pff. Stupide.

« Cinquième verre: Harry commence à rire aux blagues de Granger. »

« Hermione ne plaisante jamais » je ronchonne.

Son sourire illumine la pièce et je comprends qu'il se fout de moi. N'empêche, je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire autant. Il doit sûrement rattraper toutes les années où il était constipé du sourire à Poudlard.

« Ce qui prouve que tu étais déjà bien allumé à ce moment, Harry chéri. »

Je cligne des yeux, me frappe l'oreille. N'aurais-je pas par un hasard complètement bizarre et anormal entendu Draco Malfoy m'appeler « Harry chéri »? Bon, hallucination auditive, c'est normal. Je dessaoule encore.

« Sixième verre: Harry grimpe sur la table. Un petit con le… »

Il s'interrompt, visiblement contrarié. Hoho! Ça sent le dossier!

« Quoi? »

« Rien » renifle-t-il, de mauvaise humeur. « On continue. »

« Pas question! Qu'est-ce que tu as noté! »

« C'est à moi, POTTER, je n'ai pas à te le dire! »

Je lui saute dessus, les ressorts du canapé grincent. Il pousse un cri de stupeur (Malfoy, pas le canapé) et met le carnet hors de portée.

« Donne-moi ça! » je crie.

« Va crever! »

Lumineuse idée de Harry Potter.

Je plaque ma bouche contre la sienne sauvagement. Peu à peu, je le sens se détendre. Le seul problème est que moi aussi. J'oublie alors pourquoi je me disputais avec lui. Ma tête tourne et ça n'a rien à voir avec la migraine post-bourrage de gueule. Il ondule des hanches sous moi et j'en perds la tête. Le carnet tombe à terre dans un bruit sourd. Mais mon cerveau embrumé capte quand même le son.

« Haha! » j'exulte, me jetant sur le calepin.

Et une chute sur le plancher dur, une.

« Potter! Rends-moi ça! »

Je me relève, cours jusqu'à ma chambre mais ce crétin de Serpentard me suit. Dérapage superbe de Harry Potter en direction de la table de salle à manger. Aïe, le Malfoy n'a pas l'air d'avoir du mal à suivre. Direction la salle de bains! Je repasse près du canapé et…

« JE TE TIENS! » crie de victoire Draco, en me plaquant sur le sofa. (n/a: je me gondole en imaginant la scène)

Nous nous effondrons peu glorieusement sur le canapé. Celui-ci, non soutenu par un mur, bascule. Nous roulons ainsi sur le sol jusqu'à rencontrer une cloison. Dur retour à la réalité quand confrontation avec le mur en question. Ecchymoses en vue. (raaah, et en plus il me fout en l'air mon corps de dieu!)

Et merrrde, c'est lui qui est dessus. M'en fous, c'est encore moi qui aies le carnet! Je l'ouvre fébrilement, alors qu'ils secoue la tête, reprenant ses esprits. Je mets à profit ces précieuses secondes pour trouver la page.

_Sixième verre: Harry grimpe sur la table. Un petit con le mate sans vergogne depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule. Harry commence à se déhancher et le blond (un peroxydé, c'est sûr!) bave, inondant ses chaussures (même pas de la vraie peau de dragon, c'est d'un vulgaire). La chemise de Harry tombe. Je n'y tiens plus. Le petit con blond non plus. Il est en train de passer à l'offensive. Harry vient de le repérer ET IL L'ALLUME! Granger a intérêt à faire quelque chose pour que ce bambin (il doit encore être au collège!) arrête son cinéma sinon il finira à Sainte-Mangouste._

Malfoy ne remue plus sur moi, je continue ma lecture, les yeux exorbités.

_Septième verre: ce sale gamin décoloré continue sa manœuvre d'approche. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Harry est bien trop bandant quand il est bourré._

Je relis trois fois la dernière phrase, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Et là, je remarque le silence de Malfoy.

« Je, hum, j'ai arrêté là le décompte. En fait, tu n'as plus bu après. »

Son explication tombe à plat. Je suis carrément abasourdi.

« _Harry est bien trop bandant quand il est bourré._ » je lis tout haut, de l'incrédulité pointant dans ma voix.

Il tourne direct au rouge pivoine (pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi) et je me regorge intérieurement. Bon sang, il est fichtrement adorable.

« Bien sûr, il n'y a pas que lorsque tu es bourré » balbutie-t-il.

Je secoue la tête, yeux fermés.

« Hein! Euh, écoute, Draco, on, euh, … »

En fait je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je voudrais dire. (mais bon, faut bien dire quelque chose dans ces cas-là, non?)

« Il faut dire que… je te trouve bandant aussi »

Tadaaaa! Quelle déclaration romantique! Je gagne la palme, là. C'est à lui d'écarquiller les yeux. On se reprend, Harry!

« Merde, je voulais dire… bien sûr, tu es bandant mais enfin, je t'apprécie… »

Il me laisse m'embourber, ce con!

« Et on pourrait réessayer le, enfin le… » je continue, un peu désespéré d'être si pathétique.

« Tu veux dire » m'aide-t-il (enfin, j'espère) « le sexe? »

« Oui! Enfin, non! Je me disais, nous deux, ensemble, on peut…Comme je ne me souviens plus vraiment… »

Ma voix s'éteint progressivement et le silence la remplace. Un large sourire squatte le visage de Draco.

« Oh. Tu ne te souviens donc plus que tu m'as fait monter sur la table où tu nous faisais un strip? »

« Hum. »

« J'interprète ça comme un non. Tu ne te souviens plus que tu as essayé de me dévêtir dans le club? »

« J'ai fait ça! »

« Que tu m'as chuchoté des choses salaces à l'oreille? »

« Quoi! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit! »

« Que je t'aie ramené chez toi? »

« … »

Je suis atterré. Imperturbable, ce monstre de Malfoy continue.

« Que l'on s'est déshabillés? Que tu as léché mon torse encore et encore? »

« Je… non! »

« Et que tu t'es endormi? Tu t'en souviens, monsieur Je-suis-une-sexbomb-Potter? »

Je tombe de haut. (mentalement, s'entend. Je suis déjà étendu sur le parquet, pour rappel)

« Je me suis endormi! »

Ô bonheur suprême. Je n'ai rien fait d'irrémédiable. Je peux donc en toute tranquillité foutre cet abruti dehors sans remords! Haha! Je suis un génie!

« Merlin, Draco… Désolé pour hier soir… »

Quoiquoiquoi? Non, c'était pas dans le scénario, ça! Je suis censé le _foutre à la porte_!

« Si j'avais su que tu voulais… »

« Ce n'est pas seulement de la baise. » me coupe-t-il en fouillant mon regard.

C'est de la sincérité que je vois dans ses yeux? Chiottes.

« En fait (petit rire nerveux de la part d'un Harry Potter inconnu du véritable Harry Potter qui panique parce qu'un extraterrestre vient de lui voler son corps), jamais je n'aurai crû que tu aurais voulu être avec moi… Ca fait un bout de temps que j'en rêve… »

Il me serre contre lui et c'est la sensation la plus merveilleuse que j'aie jamais ressentie. J'en ferme les yeux de bonheur.

« Merlin, Harry, je pensais que tu ne prononcerais jamais cette phrase… »

« Ca signifie que l'on est ensemble? »

Par l'enfer, que c'est fleur bleue! Pitiéééééé! Cette saleté d'extraterrestre qui m'a volé ma volonté va morfler quand je reprendrai possession de moi-même!

Son nez joue avec le mien. C'est bien la première fois qu'il y a tant de joie dans le regard de Draco.

« Je pense bien… » sourit-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Mais à une condition: je t'interdis de boire dorénavant… »

Je grimace pour la forme et l'embrasse tendrement.

« Si on allait maintenant continuer notre programme interrompu de la nuit dernière? » je propose avec malice.

Ses mains s'attardent sur mes hanches, soulevant mon tee-shirt en remontant lentement.

« Ta meilleure idée jusque là, mon ange… »

Mais dès que je reprends possession de mon corps, je fous ce malotru à la porte. En attendant, je peux bien en profiter pour faire l'amour à Draco Malfoy, non? D'ici à ce que je… enfin, à ce que l'extraterrestre occupant mon corps lui avoue mon amour pour lui, j'ai encore le temps…

FIN!

°°°

Il était bien long, celui-là! Voilà, voilà! Encore un délire complètement tordu mais ça fait plaisir de se lâcher! Donnez-moi votre avis, à moi humble petite auteur de fanfics


End file.
